The present invention relates to brick alignment poles used by bricklayers and more particularly to a system of such poles.
Such poles have been used for many years for assisting bricklayers in aligning courses of brick and commonly are known as "dead man" poles. An exemplary brick alignment pole can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,649, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. The brick alignment pole in such patent is a versatile tool which has properly performed according to its description under most circumstances. A notable circumstance under which such alignment pole, as well as all other conventional corner alignment poles, does not entirely achieve its intended result is when the brick wall under construction is of sufficient length such that the line strung between the corner poles has a serious sway in it. Under these circumstances accurate horizontal measurement of an individual course of brick is not possible about the center of the wall between the two corner poles. Thus, there is a need in the art for some means of insuring that the line tensioned between the corner poles remains uniformly horizontal for its entire length.